Wario Land 3
Wario Land 3 is a video game for the Game Boy Color released in 2000, and the third installment in the Wario Land series. It is about Wario entering a music box and to get out he needs to get the 5 music boxes. In the game he gets 9 new abilities. Gameplay The gameplay in Wario Land 3 is very similar to that of its predecessor, Wario Land 2. Wario is immortal. If Wario touches an enemy, Wario will simply stun or transform in one of his many transformations. This Wario Land has a day and night system. After Wario clears a level, day will turn in night or night will turn in day. This has effect on levels. Wario also learns more moves in his adventure. Wario must return multiple times to some levels if the player wants to get all the treasures. Story One day, Wario is flying with his plane over the woods. His plane crashes and lands in the woods. He spends the rest of his afternoon wandering amongst the trees and underbrush until he stumbles upon a mysterious cave. Inside the cave, he discovers a magical music box. He wants to take a closer look, and that causes him to be suddenly sucked into the music box. In the music box, a mysterious figure informs Wario that he is a God who once protected the world inside the music box, until an evil being sealed away his magical powers in five music boxes. In exchange for freeing it, the being promises to send Wario back to his own world and let him keep any treasure he finds. With his mind on the money and the fact he can return to his own world, Wario departs on his quest, in search of the music boxes and the many treasures of this mysterious land. After collecting all the music boxes Wario returns to the temple. Once there, the music boxes play a medley together. The medley frees the being, who turns out to be Rudy the Clown. Rudy explains he is in fact the evil being. The inhabitants of the music box locked his power up in 5 music boxes, although before he got imprisoned, he turend all of the music box's inhabitants into monsters. Rudy had great plans about again ruling the music box world and this time the outher one as well. After Wario defeats Rudy, he is met by the inhabitants of the music box, now restored to their former selves. An old man explains that they thought Wario would help Rudy to return in is old form. Fearing Rudys return they tried to stop Wario, but never thought he would defeat Rudy. They thank Wario and transport him back to his world, along with the treasure that he has collected, as promised. Wario's Transformations Enemies * Spearhead * Spear-bot * Hammer-bot * Mad Scienstein * Wormy Glitches The Rolling Glitch When crouching at the foot of a hill, Wario may get stuck in a tight spot while still sliding before having started rolling. Known spots to do this is "E1: The Stagnant Swamp" and "E4: The Colossal Hole" In this case, one will be able to walk as normal, but the game still treats Wario as if he would just rolling. Thus, he can break regular blocks and kill enemies just by walking through them. Though there is a slight difference, as this state will even stay if he walks on a hill, enters doors, crouches, performs a normal attack, or a Smash Attack. It will end if Wario gets transformed by an enimie, climbs up a ladder, enters a Pipe or if he hits a wall with a regular attack. In the last case, the animation will occur that can normally be seen when rolling Wario smashes at a wall. Category: Wario Games Category: Game Boy Color Games Category: Platforming Games